Mudblood Wife
by charliebitmexx
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy-née Granger, have had their share of fights. But, bottling up one's feelings are not good especially when another male comes into the picture. Will a final blow-out end their relationship as a married couple? ONESHOT.


_**"What did my fingers do before they held him? What did my heart do, with its love?"- Sylvia Plath**_

* * *

><p>" Draco, just stop it. You're being such an immature child right now," said Hermione, who was exhausted from fighting Draco as it'd been going on for a couple of hours. She rolled her neck and shoulders before rubbing her drooping eyelids.<p>

She was cranky, tired and exasperated, as she had got back from a hectic day at work. Hoping to have found some solace in the Malfoy Manor before the next day's tasks, she'd returned to her home as early as possible.

However, Draco had been waiting for her to confront her about a certain 'problem' at work. And that much needed solace had gone down the drain as soon as she saw his tense posture once she had floo'ed into the mansion.

While Hermione was tired and wanted rest, her angry partner and former Prince of Slytherin, Draco was still riled up.

"Hermione, I do not care. I don't like you working with that son of a bitch, and you WILL find someone else to replace him, or I will," replied Draco in a dangerously low voice. He was standing so close to Hermione that she could feel his breaths on her face. Hermione's fist clenched and unclenched as her blood boiled.

She directed her gaze up into his silver eyes and looked straight into them. "You may be my husband but you have no right to dictate to me how to live my life or do my work. Leave it alone, Draco. Cormac is not going to do anything to me. And, if he does I will personally see to it that you are the first to be told, if that pleases you so! Don't tell me how to live my life!" Her nostrils flared and her cheeks became flushed as she stared into his eyes still.

She saw the irises in his eyes start to swirl, as she watched him. They were like a sandstorm in the middle of the Sahara desert; they were moving as his moods changed. This is the part she hated the most about their frequent fights. The topic had been touchy for a month or so, since she'd been assigned to work with Cormac. Of course, they had had their fair share of fights as any healthy married couple should, but at times, when she knew he was not going to back down, his irises would darken and then… he would blow –

"You don't care about anything but your work! When do I get some quality time with you? And even, when you are at work, you're with that stupid excuse of an Auror! You rarely come home to see me, and I'm your husband, Hermione! Your fucking husband of two years! I might as well go to a fucking muggle whorehouse to get any sort of relief because you're too busy with McLaggen! "

"Well, fine then! Why don't you just go? Walk out the door or Floo yourself, right now Draco. Go have your fun, you stupid prat."

"I will, you awful excuse of a mudblood wife."

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw shot open as Draco turned from the spot and walked towards the fireplace. He didn't even spare her a glance as he grabbed a handful of fine, green powder and shouted, " Soho, Muggle Westminster!" while staring directly at her, before disappearing in flames.

* * *

><p>Draco arrived in an old, grimy fireplace in the dark shadows of an abandoned alley in Soho, where famous sex shops and prostitute's roamed in the night. It was already 9 o'clock at night, so he was sure there would be some offers for 'fun' if he walked around a bit. However, that was not the plan at all. No, not at all. He had just wanted to cool down for a minute because of all the nights he has spent wanting her but not being able to have her due to her crazy work schedule. And, there had also been the topic of Cormac McLaggen, which was always touchy due to the history Hermione had with him. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a possessive man. It wasn't a very well known fact unless you knew him personally. He did not like to share and he certainly did not like the idea of another man eyeing his wife during work. He knew that if he had stood there another minute fighting with Hermione, he would have said much more hurtful things. His mind raced back to their fights he recalled all that had been said or shouted, more like. 'Oh, god', he thought, 'did I just call her a mudblood? Shit. Shit. Shit'.<p>

Within a quick minute, Draco had apparated himself to the grounds on Malfoy Manor again. He strutted towards the window looking into the living room that he and Hermione had been fighting in and was surprised to see her still standing there. She was still in the same position that he had left her in. He was confused. Normally, she would have stomped up to their bedroom and had a bath. But, she was still there in the same spot.

Hermione blinked her eyes twice and took several deep breaths. She felt that odd sensation behind her eyes, and the uncomfortable unsettling feeling in the pits of her stomach. Without realizing, she felt a tear slip past and leave a wet trail. Unfortunately, they didn't stop there; the tears kept flowing from her. It had hurt. Draco's words had stung. And, never before had he called her a Mudblood. The words were like daggers, really. Hermione could feel a certain sting in her heart. She couldn't breathe as her mind raced and leaped to its conclusions. Was she really a horrible wife? She clutched her chest, as if there was a massive bruise across it. Her heart was pounding and she felt like her breath got knocked out of her.

Her mind went into overdrive. Oh Godric Gryffindor, the pain was unbearable. How could he say that? How could he just walk away? Never before had they ever fought like that. Hermione started to sob silently where she stood as she stared at the fireplace that he had used to Floo.

Suddenly, the thick dark mahogany front doors were flung open and Draco stepped through, anxiously. The door to the living room was still open and he could see Hermione looking at him, with tears coming down her face. She looked so broken. So devastated. Had he done this to her? Surely, his words wouldn't have stung her that bad.

He rushed to her cupping her face and brushing his thumbs over her wet cheeks. "Hermione….", he murmured. She sniffled and tried to stop the sorrowful drops of salty water from leaving her eyes and showing him how vulnerable she really was. She tried to twist her head away from his hand, but instead he took hold of her chin and slowly claimed her mouth with his own.

Hermione was having none of it, though. She pushed him away softly and put some distance between them. Her arms went around to hug herself as the surge of warmth that Draco had provided, disappeared.

"Hermione… I'm sorry. You know, I didn't mean it…. I'm sorry. I love you, okay. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you," he whispered as he took slow steps to her again. But, every time he took a step she would shuffle away slightly.

"No, Draco. Th-Those words mean nothing to me now. This is different," she said as her voice started to break. She used the back of her hand to wipe away stray tears before continuing, "You told me the truth and I'm glad you did. I just wish you told m-m-me sooner. It's b-been some time since we last had sex but I appreciate that you told me about your frustration and I've finally realized what an awful person I really am. "

Her face scrunched up and Hermione looked like the epitome of self-disgust and depression. Her whole body was already shaking. The thoughts in her head just kept running. _He hates you. He hates you. He lied to you when he said he loved you. You're a horrible wife. You don't deserve him. Why did he ever want to marry you? You are after all, an ugly mudblood, right?_

Her thick voice, the red eyes and the hurt that she was exuding became too immense for Draco. He swiftly covered the distance between them and pulled her into a tight protective hug. He kissed her hair as she sobbed onto his crinkled white long-sleeved t-shirt. Her face was placed right under his chin.

"I'm so sorry, I said those things. I've not been myself lately. Hermione, my darling Hermione…", he kept peppering her hair with small kisses and her sobs soon subsided.

He let go of his tight hold on her and held her at arm's length, bending down a bit to look into her eyes. Cupping her face, he gave her a small smile. She did not return it, though. He must've hurt her really bad for her to still be upset. Her face was still wet from tears and she looked shattered. Normally, a few kisses and I love you's would do the trick. But, this time, all she did was glance down with a morose expression. She carefully pulled herself away from Draco's broad hands and walked away.

"Draco… I can't… I... You called me that. A-And you promised never to say it after we got married. I…"

The blonde aristocrat stared at her back as she turned and raced up the staircase and into their bedroom. Running his hand through his hair, his feelings of frustration grew. They never had had a fight like this before. He kicked a chair in anger. How the fuck could he have said that word? He'd never called her that since they were involved. He'd stopped when he realized that she wasn't JUST a muggleborn witch. But, she was his muggleborn witch. Not that her blood mattered, anymore. All the drilling done by his father had been thrown out the window, when he started loving her.

Skipping two steps at a time as he rushed after her, he burst into their bedroom to find her sobbing as she piled clothes into a duffel bag. Her sobs were much louder now and she was quivering as she rushed to pack everything of hers into a bag. Her tears dropped freely as the consequences of the fight just sank in.

"No!" he screamed as the sight of his wife packing away her belongings. The bile in his stomach rose. Hermione flinched at the decibels his voice had emitted and continued packing. Draco felt sick. He hadn't wanted to hurt her this deeply. He walked towards her, his face etched with despair and hurt.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from the bag.

"Let.. me.. go, Draco", she sniffled.

"Hermione, don't leave. I'm sorry I said those things. Please, baby, just… give me another chance."

"No, I… just… You need to let me go. Please."

"How can I? How can I Hermione, when I have never found anybody who could stand to accept the way I am and still love me. I'll never let you go. Remember this?" he said, as he held up his ring with the engraved motto.

'_Difficile est longum subito deponere amorem'_ (It is difficult to suddenly give up a long love)

Hermione' eyes slowly rose up and looked at the motto engraved on the ring. The phrase had a deep, profound meaning to both of them. They had been dating for 4 years prior to the engagement with an added 2 years of unknown requited love before that.

Her eyes glazed over with a new onslaught of tears. She willed herself to gaze up into the silver spheres that held so much sorrow, anxiety and worry. She hated seeing him like this, but… she couldn't possibly forgive him for what he had called her, could she? He was standing so close though. Too close…

The pureblooded wizard let go of one of her wrists and used his hand to tilt her face closer to his. They were so close now that he could feel her ragged breaths and his own pounding heart. He released her other wrist too and slid his hand down her side. She shuddered at the dirty thoughts going through her head. The wisp of the fight slowly fading away as this new feeling crept up. She could feel his arousal just below her navel and he could tell that she was slowly letting go. Maybe, this was it. After 5 months of no groping, touching whatsoever, they were finally going to do it.

Without another thought, Draco had slammed the petite witch into the wall. His lips claiming her mouth roughly, as both his hands pinned her arms above her head. She moaned and barely managed to utter, "Draco.. I.. You're still…I'm still mad", she managed to utter between kisses. "Just… Shhh.. Granger, this feels so good".

He had pressed himself against her and he could feel every curve of her body, every breath she took caused her breasts to press harder against him. And her face... Oh sweet merciful Merlin, her face… It was flush and she seemed to have trouble keeping her breathing at a steady rate. He placed both his hands on her waist roughly and pulled her into him even though there was no distance, it made her arch her back. She nibbled on his bottom lip before sucking it gently and running her hands down his slender body feeling his muscles tense where she touched. He groaned and put his forehead against hers.

"Fina-fucking-'lly", he said with a grin. She scoffed before turning her head to the side. He cocked his head to the side and brushed his thumb over her soft, pink, swollen lips. With the quickness of a pull of a trigger, her head snapped back to face him.

"Draco, just tell me…Honestly, do you even love me?"

"What? Of course, I do! You're my baby. I've told you that so many times before!"

"T-Then w-why would you call me what you said?"

He looked earnestly into her brown eyes before replying, "Hermione, for the past two years of our marriage, I don't know if you've noticed… but we know how to push each other's buttons by now And I feel fucking guilty that I stooped s-so low as to call you that hurtful term. But, I am sorry. I was frustrated, and … and fuck Mione!" He stepped away from her and ran his hand through the shaggy blonde hair. She stared at him with caution, she was used to his outbursts. He developed it after the war as a result of years of bottling his feelings.

"Look, I don't know why I said it but I was really frustrated okay? J-Just.. Please, Mione.." he pleaded. He was sat on the edge of the bed, desperation and sorrow etched onto his beautiful face. Hermione looked at him and made her decision. She took small furtive steps towards him and stood directly in front of him. Slowly, she bent down until her eyes were level with his. Uncertainly she put her hand out, millimeters away from his cheek. His eyes followed her movements from his position and when she held out her hand as if to touch him, he tilted his head to the side as to connect her palm with his cheekbone. Draco's hand moved to place it over her own. He moaned softly into her palm, turning his head another 45 degrees to kiss her palm.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy placed a small sweet kiss on his forehead before demanding his lips for another kiss. Draco, overcome with shock, gave no response. She straddled him and pushed him backwards onto the bed. He reluctantly gave in to her and breathed out heavily. She propped herself on her arms, one on each side of his head, still straddling him before whispering, "I understand. I'll let it go, okay? I love you." She leaned down pressed her hands to his toned stomach before pulling his shirt over his head while kissing him. He placed his hands on the sides of her small body and carefully unbuttoned her shirt from the bottom up, still keeping silent but with a hint of a smile in his grey eyes.

She leaned forwards seductively, her bra grazing his chest and succeeded in placing her lips next to his left ear and kissed the curve beneath his lobe. Her hands had been slowly, constantly, caressing his taut stomach, her fingers slowly trailing the crest of hair that led to his groin. She gave him a small giggle when he gave a sudden twitch, before taking off her jewelry and bra.

In a second, he had flipped her over so that she was under him. Hermione could see all his muscles as his body was so tense from the sexual frustration he had bottled up within him. He growled in her ear as he fondled one of her breasts. He started to kiss her collarbone, moving across then up following her prominent jaw line before stopping in the corner of her mouth. By then, Draco had expertly slid off her tight-fitting pencil skirt only to reveal that she was wearing a black G-string.

The Malfoy heir leaned back a bit to get a full view of his wife on their bed. A blushing face was gazing up at him, her curly hair was spread out above her, and Hermione's chest was rising and falling, causing her breasts to move. She'd put her right foot over her left; closing any space that Draco could have possible entered. He gave an annoyed snarl and roughly tore away at her G-string. It was flung onto the floor in two pieces.

She gave a small gasp as cold air hit her. His breath hitched as he slid his fingers into her. She moaned his name softly before he started pumping into her. His fingers had become wet the moment it had entered Hermione's vagina. She moaned as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of her. Her hands were going through his white blonde hair as her lips encouraged him to go further into her. He could feel himself hardening and suddenly, he felt small fingers enclose around the tip of his cock. He gave an involuntary jerk and Hermione feeling him twitch, caressed his groin. Lightly sliding her fingers up and down until his breath grew ragged.

He stopped pumping into her, taking his fingers out and slowly licking them. Her eyes grew wide with lust and she took her hand away from his straight cock before adjusting herself into a doggy style position. She flipped her hair over to one side and looked back while giving him a meaningful look. He quirked an eyebrow at her and gave her a small nod. He moved forward, his turgid penis in the crevice of her arse. He slid his hands across her back, over her shoulders then down her arms. He buried his face into her hair, smelling her sweet scent of anticipated sex. He could feel his cock slowly touching the folds of her pussy. Teasingly, he slid it over her wet pussy just tempting her. She gave a small sigh and whispered in his ear, "Quick, before I come. I want you inside me". He hid a sly smile and angled himself at her hole before taking her by surprise and shoving it into her tight hole space. She gave a small gasp of pain and a moan before her breath became much even more ragged than before.

The sound of smacking skin and Hermione's whimpers were all that were heard before a loud, climaxing cry of contempt. Draco's loud growl followed after Hermione's as he felt himself explode within her. In a mess of limbs, they fell apart, chests heaving. She closed her eyes, exhausted after work, the fight and the make-up sex. Draco, on the other hand lay awake for several hours making promises in his head never to call Hermione a mudblood ever again. Even if it meant, not having the best sex in his life. Nothing could possibly replace his love for Mione'. He caressed her face once more, noticing all it's flaws and perfections before falling asleep.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>AU- Please review, tell me what you think! Even, if it's one word like 'awesome', or 'shit'. Thank you to my beta PrincessStorm, who is lovely! :) Favourite it, if it's good! x <em>


End file.
